The prior art packaging of an electronic oscillator-type module inside a shielding chassis comprised the internal mounting and isolation of the module along with the difficulty of access to the shielded module even when the cover of the package was removed and the volume required of the chassis to accomodate the mounting hardware.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by attaching the electronic module to the cover of the enclosure and using a conductive, shock-absorbing gasket to place the electronic module and the cover at the same potential. The gasket extends to the edges of the cover, so that the rest of the chassis is also placed at the same potential. Since the gasket is shock absorbing, the only source of oscillation inducing mechanical impulses that can reach the module has to be applied through the mounting screws. This source of microphonics is minimized by using isolation grommets between the module mounting screws and the cover. Since the module is mounted to the cover, the removal of the cover from the remaining part of the shield allows access to the surface of a majority of the module.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a more compact interference signal shielding package for an electronic module with attention given to the minimization of application of microphonics inducing mechanical impulses.